


Fate Was On Their Side This Time

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles were childhood friends, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, and then came back, then Derek and Laura moved away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Laura finally moved back to Beacon Hills after a few years and Stiles was in shock with how hot Derek had gotten. Also, he really missed Derek wanted to be friends again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Was On Their Side This Time

**Author's Note:**

> for my [lovely friend](http://www.biting-the-sun.tumblr.com/)  
> who prompted me this: Can I request a Highschool AU where Derek’s the same age as Stiles and has just moved back from New York with Laura. Stiles and Derek used to be friends, but since Derek’s return, Derek’s been hounded by old friends, teachers, coach and kept busy so they haven’t had a chance to catch up yet, and Stiles tries not to be bummed out about it. And there’s also the mysterious admirer who keeps leaving things in Stiles’ locker…  
> no beta so all mistakes are my own

Stiles and Derek used to be friends. They met back in 1st grade and they got along really well. They were in the same class for years before Derek and his older sister Laura moved away.

Their entire family died in a car crash while they were on their way home and Derek and Laura were the only two who weren’t in the car that day. Laura was a few years older than Derek. He was 12 when the accident happened but because Laura was 18, she was able to get guardianship of Derek.

It was too much for her to stay in Beacon Hills and drive down that road everyday where her whole family was taken from her. She pulled Derek out of school one afternoon, threw together a small suitcase for each of them, and got them on the next flight to New York.

Stiles wasn’t sure what happened to Derek because all of a sudden his friend wasn’t in school and none of the teachers seemed to be too worried. After a couple days of Derek not showing up, he decided to ask his dad if he knew anything about it.

“Hey dad, do you know what happened to Derek? He hasn’t been coming to school and when I called his house yesterday no one answered.”

Stiles was scared. What if something bad happened to his friend? Sure he had one other friend, Scott, but he had this connection with Derek and they were starting to become best friends and now he disappeared.

“Son,” the Sheriff started, sadness in his tone, “I’m so sorry. Laura and Derek have moved away. You know how it was hard for us after mom died? Well they had so much more family and it was even worse for them and they didn’t want to be around here anymore. And Laura is in charge of Derek so she can take him if she wants to. I’m sorry bud. I know you really liked being friends with Derek.”

Stiles just nodded his head and dragged his feet up the stairs. He sat down on his bed and started to cry. He wasn’t too sure why he was crying but he was. He missed Derek and he was sure he was never going to see his friend again. He also had no phone number to call Derek at, wherever he was in the country.

The next few weeks were difficult for Stiles. He missed Derek so much and his dad could tell. John started working less double shifts so he could spend more time with Stiles and keep him company. It was hard for Stiles after Claudia died and Derek leaving without saying goodbye kind of felt the same way to Stiles.

As the years went on, Stiles and Scott became best friends. They spent all their free time together, finding out they had a lot of common interests in things like movies, music, sports, and video games.

It was halfway though junior year when Stiles saw Derek again, but he didn’t recognize him at first. He saw a really hot guy walking down towards the attendance office when he started to hit Scott on the arm.

“HOLY SHIT. Scott. Are you seeing what I’m seeing??? Look how hot that dude is oh man I wanna get to know him…hmmmmm. This town is suffering from a lack of really hot high school guys and now that one’s here, everyone’s gonna be all over him. D’you think I should go introduce myself to him? Offer to be his personal tour guide?” he winked.

Scott just laughed at his friend and started to head to his locker to grab his chemistry book. Stiles was sitting at his desk in history class when the principle came in with the new hot guy.

“Class, please welcome our new student Mr. Derek Hale. He used to live in Beacon Hills but moved away for a while, but he’s back now. So please make him feel so welcomed that it was like he never left.” She smiles politely at Derek before walking out the door.

The teacher pointed to the empty seat behind Stiles and Derek made his way back there, sitting down and already pulling out a notebook and pencil to start taking notes. Stiles on the other hand was not paying attention.

How did he not recognize Derek? Well he knew why. Derek got hot. Puberty was good to him man. Derek had gotten a lot taller, had some muscles poking out from under his t-shirt, and already had a bit of stubble framing his face. He was hot, like burning hot. Stiles couldn’t believe how well Derek grew up.

Derek seemed to recognize Stiles though because he tapped him on the shoulder and when Stiles turned around, he was greeted with a small smile and Derek saying “Hi Stiles.” Stiles didn’t even know what to say back, although a quick hi would have sufficed. He was turned around in his seat for too long while he stared at Derek and the teacher cleared her throat loudly, asking Stiles to please pay attention.

The rest of the class period Stiles was hyperaware that Derek freaking Hale was sitting behind him. He was beyond happy Derek was back. He couldn’t wait to catch up with him and maybe they could hang out again and become friends again. He ran over to Scott after class to tell him about Derek.

“Whoa dude you will not believe it. New hot dude is Derek Hale. Remember him???? I used to be friends with him back in elementary school and then after his family died he and his sister moved away. He’s back now though and I’m so excited. Who knew he’d grow up to be this hot though huh?”

“Yeah man I heard it was him. I’m glad he’s back. You were so upset when he left. You didn’t think you’d ever see him again. Glad you’re gonna get a chance to catch up with him.” Scott was happy for his best friend.

Stiles didn’t have any other classes with Derek but he planned to track him down after school. Stiles was making his way to the parking lot when he saw a huge group surrounding Derek. They were all giving him hugs and handshakes, welcoming him back to Beacon Hills. They were all mostly excited because they didn’t think they’d ever see Derek again and no one got the chance to say bye.

Derek didn’t have a lot of friends that he hung out with, mostly just Stiles, but he did have a lot of school friends. He was sorta popular at school and he never knew why. Everyone wanted to be his friend back when he was younger and apparently it’s still the same now.

Stiles tried to wait for Derek but he had to drop Scott off at work so he had to leave before he got the chance to talk to Derek. He figured he’d just try again tomorrow. He excitedly told his dad about Derek’s return and the sheriff was happy as well. Turns out he found out that day too because Laura Hale went down to the station to ask the sheriff for a job. She was an officer back in New York and wanted to stay in the field when she got back to California too.

Stiles opened his locker the next morning and a note fell out, landing by his feet. He bent down to pick it up and saw that it was a little piece of paper with a cartoon drawing of a heart and bubble letters saying ‘thinking of you’. Stiles was sure that this wasn’t for him. No one ever thought about him… Clearly this secret admirer note was meant for someone else. He kept the note though. He tucked it in his folder and made his way to class.

He usually hated history but not anymore. He loved that he’d get to see Derek everyday now. He sat in his seat and waited for Derek to show up. He walked in a minute later with a big group of people surrounding him. Derek was back for a day and more popular than Stiles ever had been and he’d been here forever. Derek sat down just as the bell was ringing and Stiles turned around to talk to Derek, figuring he had a spare minute before class actually got started.

“Mr. Stilinski, please face the front of the classroom, we’re about to start today’s lesson.”

He sighed and turned around, ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook. He scribbled out quickly ‘Hi Derek! Let’s catch up soon. Here’s my number. Text me or call me if you want to hang out soon ☺’ he wrote out his number, folder the paper, and slipped it behind him for Derek to take.

Stiles twisted around in his seat again just in time to see Derek smile down at the paper and smile and nod at Stiles. Stiles considered it a win. Derek wanted to catch up and he’d be in touch soon hopefully.

The rest of the day passed with Stiles glancing at his phone every 20 minutes waiting to see if Derek had texted him yet. He went home that day, did homework, ate dinner, studied for his exam, got ready for bed, all without a single message from Derek. In hindsight, Stiles should have asked Derek for his number so he could be the one to text Derek and get the conversation going. He thought he’d try again at school the next day.

He spotted Derek at lunch and while he was making his way over to him, Coach got there first, pulling Derek aside and asking if he’d like to join the basketball team. Derek was quickly getting swept back into the beacon hills high school social circles and he was busy. Stiles was a bit bummed out that Derek didn’t really have time for him but Derek was a popular guy and no popular people ever gave Stiles the time of day.

When Stiles went to his locker after lunch to switch out his books, another note fell out. He was about to look around and ask if someone meant to put this in someone else’s locker when he flipped it over and saw his name on the paper.

‘Stiles, hope today is FANtastic.’ Below that was another cartoon but this time of a ceiling fan with a smiling face.

Stiles smiled down at it. Apparently this was meant for him. But who in the world was it from??? He went to see if Scott knew anything about it.

“Hey Scott, do I have a secret admirer or something? This is the second little note that’s been put in my locker and this one was actually addressed to me so apparently someone has been purposely putting them in my locker.”

Scott looked over the note and laughed at the pun. “No man, sorry. Don’t know anything about a secret admirer. But good for you! Maybe you’ll get yourself a girlfriend or a boyfriend now, finally,” Scott joked.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and walked to his next class. A week and a half had gone by with no contact from Derek, only the occasional smile in class and a quick hi when they passed each other in the halls.

Stiles figured that Derek was too busy with his new social life to be Stiles’ friend again and that was ok. He had accepted it. No one’s ever the same as they were when they were kids and he really only knew the kid version of Derek. He didn’t know this high school, mature, and older version of him.

He continued on with his daily routine, which was really just a cycle of homework and playing video games with Scott.

As the weeks went on, Stiles continued to get notes in his locker from a secret admirer. No one besides Scott even talked to him at school so he really had no idea who even knew him well enough to have a crush on him.

One day after school he stopped by the station to drop off dinner for his dad because he was going to be working late that night.

“Hey dad, got your dinner. And before you ask, yes, it’s healthy food. It’s a veggie burger with a side of celery and carrots.”

John let out an exaggerated sigh as he took the bag from Stiles. “Oh Stiles before you leave, come say hi to Deputy Hale. I know you remember Laura. Laura, you remember my son Stiles.”

Laura jumped up from her desk, pulling Stiles in to a tight hug. “Oh little Stilinski! I’ve missed you kid.” She pulled back to scan Stiles up and down. “And wow you grew up good. I’m sorry for skipping town on you all those years ago, forgive me?”

And how could Stiles say no to that beautiful face. He said yes and pulled her back in for one more hug before getting ready to leave. He was heading back to say bye to his dad and didn’t see Derek come into the station.

After saying bye and heading back to the door, Stiles heard Laura say to someone, “Oh by the way, I don’t know what you keep printing off all these little cartoon notes for because you’re 17 years old and you need to handle your crush like a normal person, but you left your most recent one on the printer tray and don’t think I didn’t see Stiles name on it. I knew you always had a thing for him. He’s here right now by the way if you want to man up and ask him out.”

Derek made a distressed noise and after Stiles calmed his emotions down, he stepped out from behind the door and into the lobby. He waved at Derek when he saw him.

“Hi Derek, how are you?” Stiles started.

Apparently the guy had a crush on him but he wasn’t texting or calling him so Stiles wasn’t really sure how to handle this situation.

“Hi Stiles, I’m good, you?” Derek blushed. Laura just laughed at the awkwardness between the two of them and went back to work.

“Ok….well. I’m gonna go now. So I’ll see you in class tomorrow or something, bye.”

Stiles practically ran out of the station and pulled out his phone to call Scott.

“Scott oh man you won’t believe it. Derek’s the one who has been leaving notes in my locker. It’s him! He’s the one who likes me. I even heard Laura talking about it to him. What should I do? He won’t text me or call me so I’m not really sure what’s up…”

“I don’t know what to tell you man. Maybe just talk to him about it? I don’t really know what else to tell you. You could confront him about the notes?”

Stiles thought about it for a minute before replying, “yeah..maybe. Ok thanks man, have fun at work, see ya later.” Stiles went home that night, unsure of how to deal with this. He wanted to confront Derek but he was also really enjoying the cute little notes in his locker.

At school the next day, Stiles was surprised when Derek came up to him during lunch. Stiles had stopped trying to hang out with Derek at school because he was always being swarmed by masses of kids who wanted to talk to him and hangout with him.

“Hey Stiles. So I kinda wanted to talk to you real quick, if that’s ok.” Stiles nodded and gestured for Derek to take a seat across from him.

“So, what’s up big guy?”

“Well um I just wanted to apologize for not texting you or calling you. Every time I got close to pressing send or the call button, I freaked out and never went through with it. So I sorta started putting little notes in your locker?”

“Yeah. I got those,” Stiles said. “And I really liked them, they were really cute, just like you.” Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth because he definitely didn’t mean to say that last part out loud. He looked up to see Derek blushing furiously.

“You… you think I’m cute?” Derek asked shyly.

“Yeah I do. More than cute actually. You’re like really hot man. I didn’t even recognize you that first day because you got like, really attractive.”

Stiles words made Derek blush even more. The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments, smiling at each other before Stiles spoke up again.

“Do you maybe wanna go to the diner after school? I know there’s no basketball practice on Thursday’s so if you’re free, we could maybe go get a burger and finally catch up on the past few years worth of stuff that we’ve missed.”

“Yeah, I’d really like that.”

They met up after school that day and drove over to the diner. They got a small little corner booth and ordered their food.

“So, fill me in on the last few years of your life. Besides getting unbelievably attractive, whatcha been up to? How was New York? Do you think you’ll stay here in California for college? Do you-“

Before Stiles could ask another question Derek leaned over the table and put his hand over Stiles’ mouth. After Stiles stopped trying to talk through Derek’s hand, Derek removed his hand and sat back down. They both laughed and Derek started to answer all his questions.

“Um, well I went to school and played a lot of sports there. I didn’t make many friends but New York is beautiful so I enjoyed it. I thought about you a lot but I didn’t know your number and Laura wouldn’t help me look it up online and I felt so bad that I didn’t get to say goodbye before I left. And I know I’m back now, but I’m sorry. And yeah, I’m staying here in California for college. I was thinking maybe UCLA. How about you?”

“Yeah same. About the UCLA thing. That’s my top choice school. But its ok Derek, I understand. I was devastated for a while because I had no way to contact you but I guess fate was on our side because look at that, here we are, friends again.”

Their food was brought out and they started eating. The conversation flowed easily between them all afternoon as if they didn’t lose all those years in between. They were laughing and joking and subtly flirting as well. When the waitress came back out with the bill, Derek grabbed it before Stiles.

“Nope, this one’s on me”

“Hmm.. well I only let people I’m dating pay for my meals. Which has never happened before because I’ve never actually dated anyone but you know what I mean.”

“Oh well would you look at that, I only offer to pay for people’s meals when I’m dating them.” Derek smirked

. Stiles’ jaw dropped as he processed what Derek just said to him. Did Derek just ask Stiles to be his boyfriend sorta? He wasn’t really sure but Derek had a big smile on his face now and Stiles never wanted to stop starting at that beautiful smile.

They walked out of the diner hand in hand when both their phones buzzed. Derek had a text from Laura and Stiles had one from his dad, both along the same lines of ‘dinner at their house tonight, Derek and Laura were coming over’.

They both went straight to Stiles’ place to get started on homework before dinner. That evening the four of them were around the dinner table, engaged in a good conversation, when the Sheriff spoke up.

“Son, unless you are purposely trying to play footsies with me and dear god I hope not, then do you and Derek have something to tell us?” he asked, a knowing smile on his face.

Stiles started to blush as Derek buried his head in his hands and Laura just laughed. It was awkward for a minute but then they were all laughing.

“You know, mom always said she thought you and Stiles would end up together, even though you guys were so young then. Bet she’s smiling down on you two now,” Laura said with a faint smile on her face.

“Yeah you know your mom said the same thing too Stiles. She loved Derek. She may not have known him for long but she told me she had this feeling you two would always find your way back to each other. She’s probably up there with Talia smiling at you guys as well, huh.”

The sheriff rarely mentioned Claudia because it was just too hard but the look on Stiles face when he heard these things, totally worth it.

Fast-forward to a year later and the boys were seniors. They had been dating for over a year but Derek still left cheesy notes in Stiles locker because he liked watching the small smile that would form on Stiles’ face when he read them.

He liked being able to put that smile on his boyfriends face and he was so happy he finally convinced Laura to move back to Beacon Hills because he had gone about 4 years without Stiles and he didn’t want to spent another day without seeing him ever again.

-end

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
